


The Unrequited Love Poem

by hengoverwrts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengoverwrts/pseuds/hengoverwrts
Summary: Prompt: The Unrequited love poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?Kageyama leaves a love poem in Hinata's locker, when Hinata discovers it what action will he take?Kageyama thinks that no one will ever love him.Kageyama is sad.#KageyamaProtectionSquad
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Unrequited Love Poem

**Author's Note:**

> oh look its 2020 (not a very good one so far though)  
> Decided to do some writing with quick prompts because IGCSEs are coming up so I figured this would be a great way to revise for English. Just a quick note, I am not at all good at writing poems but here's my rough go at it just for this work.

_It hurts._

_Loving you, hurts._

_Not being able to touch you the way I want, hurts._

_Knowing that you might not ever love me back, hurts._

_But, it’s alright._

_It’ll be alright._

_I’m alright._

_I will be alright._

_I just want you to be happy._

_What fills my heart content is to see you happy._

_The only thing that matters is that you are happy._

_Your presence is enough to make me happy._

Hinata read as the endless tears rolled down his blushed, wet cheeks. He scrunches up the heart pained paper and slams his locker shut, grabbing as many belongings as he could with one hand he abruptly sprints towards the front gates of school. _Bakageyama, you really think that I didn’t love you back?_ He thought as he ran. The second he spots the sorrowful raven, the mandarin head calls out for him with all his heart, “KAGEYAMA!” He stood waiting for the other to turn around. Heart heavy, breath shortening, he really needed him to turn around.

_This was a big mistake. Why did I do this? This is so dumb, no one could love me. So why are you calling me Hinata._ The somber setter thought. Yet, this was how much Kageyama loved, Hinata. More than enough to not run, even in regret. Instead to actually stop and face him. The orange head abled his way but all Kageyama could muster up was a soft sorry he mumbled. Beads of tears now ran down his flushed cheeks as he only faced the floor, teary eyed, he shut his eyes expecting the worst, too embarrassed, too regretful to say anything more.

Warm, comforting, frail arms now wrap around the taller boy. The smell of citrus punctures through his nose. _Wait, what?_ His eyes opened and are greeted with orange. His heart skips a beat or two constantly racing from the intimacy by the older. 

“I’ve always loved you too, Kageyama.” The bright haired boy looks up to meet the dark haired boy’s confused, tearful eyes. Hinata reaches for Kageyama’s face to wipe off his tears only to be surprised by an almost suffocating hug by the younger boy.

  
“Let me walk you home.” Kageyama decided as he let go of the shorter. Hinata nodded and the two walked to Hinata’s together. _Maybe, I can be loved_ Kageyama concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
